London Buses route 72
London Buses route 72 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Transdev London. History This route began in January 1950, between East Acton and Esher High Street. Route 72 was operated by London Transport's at their Riverside ® and Middle Row (X) garages using RT and RTL type double deckers. Was extended (Monday to Fridays) from East Acton to Park Royal Stadium replacing former route 17 in 1958. Middle Row gained the whole allocation in October 1954 and the Sunday service was diverted via Ducane Road instead of Westway and was renumbered 72A in 1959. Diverted in the East Acton area via replacing the withdrawn section of route 71 and the Sunday service was reintroduced in January 1966 replacing the withdrawn 72A. Withdrawn between Park Royal and East Acton in December 1966. Diverted at the Scilly Isles to Hampton Court Station replacing the withdrawn 152 section and extended at school days to Hampton Court Grammar School in 1970. Extended in the East Acton area from the Station to round the corner to Brunel Road in 1972. Withdrawn between Tolworth and Hampton Court in 1973 extended Summer Sundays to Chessington Zoo (now Chessington World's of Adventures) in 1975. Routemasters replaced the RT-type buses in 1975. Middle Row (X) was closed in 1981 and allocation was moved to Shepherd's Bush (S) converting route 72 from Routemasters to DMS type double deckers. Norbiton (NB) gained part of allocation in 1983 and extended from Tolworth to Kingston. Shepherd's Bush (S) gained the whole allocation in 1984 Metrobuses replaced DMS's and the Tolworth to Kingston section was withdrawn. The section between Roehampton and Tolworth was withdrawn and replaced by route 265 in 1992. Due to Hammersmith Bridge having structural problems route 72 had to be converted into midibus operation. The allocation was transferred from Shepherd's Bush (S) to Wood Lane (B) for a brief time. The Wood Lane (B) garage was closed and the allocation was moved back to Shepherd's Bush (S) in 1995. Low-floor Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (DP) single deckers were introduced in 1999 and a night service (N72) was also introduced. The 'N' prefix has since been dropped making the 72 a 24-hour service. Current route Route departing East Acton Brunel Road * East Acton Brunel Road * Telford Way * Brunel Road * Old Oak Common Lane for 'East Acton Station' '' * Du Cane Road * 'Hammersmith Hospital' * Wood Lane * 'White City Station' for ''BBC TV Centre * Wood Lane for 'Shepherd's Bush Station (Hammersmith & City Line)' '' * Uxbridge Road * 'Shepherd's Bush Green' '' 'Shepherd's Bush Station (Central Line)' '' * Shepherd's Bush Road * 'Hammersmith Station (District/Piccadilly Lines) Bus Station' ''for 'Hammersmith Station (Hammersmith & City Line)' '' * Talgarth Road * Queen Caroline Street * Hammersmith Bridge Road * Hammersmith Bridge * Castlenau * Barnes ''Red Lion * Rocks Lane * Barnes Common * Barnes Station * Barnes Common Roehampton Lane * Roehampton Lane * Queen Mary's Hospital * Roehampton Earl Spencer * Atlon Road * Bessborough Road * Roehampton Bessborough Road Route departing Roehampton * Roehampton Bessborough Road * Atlon Road * Roehampton Lane * Roehampton Earl Spencer * Queen Mary Hospital * Barnes Common Roehampton Lane * Rock Lane * Barnes Station * Barnes Red Lion * Castlenau * Hammersmith Bridge * Hammersmith Bridge Road * Queen Caroline Street * Hammersmith Station (District/Piccadilly Lines) Bus Station for 'Hammersmith Station (Hammersmith & City Line)' '' * Talgarth Road * Queen Caroline Street * Broadway * Shepherd's Bush Road * 'Shepherd's Bush Green' '' 'Shepherd's Bush Station (Central Line)' '' * Wood Lane * 'White City Station' for ''BBC TV Centre * Du Cane Road * Hammersmith Hospital * East Acton Station * Old Oak Common Lane * East Acton Brunel Road See also * List of bus routes in London * Transdev London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) 072, London buses route 072, London buses route 072, London buses route